fireemblemfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
龍馬
龍馬（Ryoma、リョウマ）是''聖火降魔錄if主主要的可用角色。on the Birthright and Revelation routes. The eldest of the Hoshidan royal siblings, Ryoma is the high prince of the country, commanding the loyalty of 彩造 and 陽炎 as his personal retainers. If Ryoma achieves an S support, he will bear a son named 東雲 with his spouse. 資料 龍馬是白夜王家四個小孩中的長子。When Sumeragi married his second wife Mikoto, Ryoma helped the nation to warm up to the new queen by establishing a strong relationship with his new step-mother. Ryoma also recognised Mikoto's birth child, the Avatar, as his new sibling. However, Ryoma lost this sibling when they were kidnapped as an infant and raised in Nohr. Prologue Ryoma first appears in Chapter 4, where he, along with the Avatar, Kaze and Rinkah, lead a rescue attempt to save 火乃香 and 櫻 when they are ambushed by a horde of Faceless. Later at the Hoshidan capital in Chapter 5, the Ganglari blade wielded by the Avatar explodes, killing almost everyone in the surrounding vicinity including Mikoto. As the Avatar, wracked by grief and horror, responds by transforming into a feral dragon, a hooded man reveals himself as the perpetrator of the horrific deed, accompanied by a small troop of invisible soldiers. Ryoma attacks the hooded man but is forced to retreat after he is quickly defeated by him. Following the battle, he is forced to watch 阿庫婭 risk her life to revert the dragon-crazed Avatar back to their human form after he is prevented from intervening. With war inevitable between Hoshido and Nohr highlighted by the now dispelled barrier due to Mikoto's death, Ryoma leads the Hoshidan army to the Plains of Hoshido where the Nohrian army awaits. As Prince 馬克斯 beckons the Avatar to return to Nohr for their conquest, Ryoma calls the Avatar to stay with their family by birthright. Depending on the side the Avatar chooses, Ryoma's involvement in the plot will be altered. Birthright If the Avatar chooses to side with Hoshido, Ryoma, pleased with their actions, will join them with his siblings to repel the Nohrian invasion. He will protect the Avatar from being slain by 馬克斯's hostile blows, threatening to cut him down if he continues attempting to attack them. The Nohrian army is defeated shortly after this, and they are thereafter forced to make their retreat. Some time after the battle, Ryoma is travelling with Takumi when they are attacked by Nohrian forces. Quickly separated from each other in the confusion, Ryoma is later revealed to have travelled to Cheve to aid the rebel uprising that had sprung there in Chapter 13. Due to his status as a Hoshidan royal, Ryoma chooses to disguise himself as a General and attacks 里昂 before Leo attacks them. After Camilla, Leo and Hans flee from Cheve, Ryoma reveals himself to his siblings. After following the secret path that the Rainbow Sage reveals to the Avatar, Ryoma and the others arrive at Windmire in Chapter 22. He is surprised to find that the Nohrian capital is deserted until Silas informs him that the harsh living conditions in Nohr have compelled citizens to remain in their homes or take refuge underground. Now aware of Nohr's plight, he promises to help Nohr after the war is over. Shortly after, Shura attempts to rob the party of their equipment, although he is swiftly prevented from succeeding. In response to Shura's demand to be paid gold in exchange for information, Ryoma unhesitatingly reveals his identity as the crown prince of Hoshido, promising to give him all the gold that he desires. Upon learning of this fact, Shura reveals to them that he used to be a ninja from the destroyed country of Kohga, born to a family that once served the royal family. He thereafter pledges his allegiance to Ryoma. When 馬克斯 later challenges the Avatar to a duel in Chapter 26, both Ryoma and Azura are forced to watch the fight unfold without being able to interfere. After Xander dies of his wounds in his duel against the Avatar, the Hoshidans meet Garon in Chapter 27. The Avatar attacks Garon, but is unable to dent his armor with the Noble Yato. Despite his attempt to parley with Garon, Garon refuses, demanding the total, unconditional surrender of Hoshido and for its lands to be incorporated into Nohr. Also demanding to take Ryoma's life, Garon wounds him by launching a fire spell at him. Ryoma, while grappling with the agony of his injuries, laments over his lack of power when 雷神刀 unexpectedly reacts with the Avatar's Noble Yato, giving rise to the Blazing Yato. The ensuing battle that follows in both in Chapter 27 and the Endgame see Ryoma successfully helping the Avatar slay Garon with their army. Upon returning to Castle Shirasagi in Hoshido, Ryoma is crowned Hoshido's new king in a ceremony also attended by the surviving Nohrian royals. Shortly after his coronation, Ryoma is seen summoning the Avatar back from a lake after they have a vision of Azura there. The Birthright storyline ends with Ryoma and his siblings meditating, praying and convening at the rebuilt Shirasagi Castle town square, where a new statue of Mikoto has been erected in her honor. Conquest If the player sides with Nohr, Ryoma shows heavy disappointment in the Avatar's decision, and duels with 馬克斯, furious that the Avatar has been "brainwashed" into siding with Nohr. The Hoshidan army is eventually defeated by the Avatar and their siblings, and they are thereafter forced to make their retreat. Later in Chapter 12, 艾麗澤 contracts a strange illness and requires medicine that can only be obtained from Palace Macarath. When the Avatar's army proceeds to enter the palace, they learn that Ryoma had seized control of the place. Ryoma, upon meeting the Avatar's army at the entrance, announces that he will only turn over the medicine if the Avatar returns to Hoshido. The Avatar staunchly refuses to acquiesce, retrieving the medicine with the help of 皮艾莉, 拉茲沃德 and the rest of their army. It is shown at the end of these events that Iago had informed Ryoma of the Avatar's arrival to Palace Macarath. Ryoma makes his next appearance in Chapter 18, where he, alongside his siblings, encounters the Avatar and their siblings in Izumo. Immediately launching into a heated exchange of hostilities with Xander, both crown princes attempt to engage in a duel, only to be stopped by Izana, the duke of Izumo. Izana then proceeds to confiscate the weapons of both parties, and Ryoma later seeks an audience with the Avatar while they are in the midst of speaking with Xander. Before Ryoma is able to properly start a conversation, Izana emerges with two soldiers and proceeds to apprehend him. Izana then unveils himself to be but a guise used by the deceptive Zola to kidnap the Hoshidan royals, and is forced to fend against the Nohrians when Xander decides to punish him for his treachery. Following the end of the ensuing battle, Ryoma and his siblings join the Avatar and the Nohrians in a feast. Despite the fact that they are still at war, they uphold Izumo's pact of neutrality. Ryoma does not appear again until the invasion of Hoshido is underway in Chapter 25. Demanding to learn of his siblings' whereabouts from the Avatar, Iago hurls Hinoka's bloodied spear at him and forces the Avatar to falsely admit that they had slain her in Chapter 24. Wracked by fury and grief, Ryoma promptly attacks the Avatar, forcing them to duel him in a private chamber sealed off from the rest of the castle. The Avatar eventually emerges victorious, whereupon they quickly reveal that they had lied about Hinoka's death and had also promised Hinoka to ensure Ryoma's safety. Although Ryoma is initially reluctant to believe the Avatar, he notices their Yato glowing, an indication that they are telling the truth. Garon then enters the scene and orders the Avatar to execute Ryoma, to which they adamantly refuse. Ryoma extricates the Avatar from this painful dilemma by choosing to personally take his own life through the act of seppuku. Ryoma appears one final time in the Endgame, where he, alongside Mikoto and 拓海, manifests in the Avatar's dream and provides them with warm encouragement and support to aid them in their struggle against the infested Takumi. Revelation Due to having formed a deep emotional attachment with both families, the Avatar refuses to pick a side to align themselves with. Despite the Avatar's desperate protests, Ryoma and Xander cross blades with each other in an attempt to sway them into choosing a side. In a bid to prevent both armies from battling each other and retreat from the Plains of Hoshido, the Avatar decides to take down both Ryoma and Xander. Ryoma sees this as an act of treason and brands the Avatar a traitor, forcing them to flee. Ryoma returns later in Chapter 13, where he and the Hoshidan army arrive in the ruined streets of Cyrkensia, accusing the Nohrians of attacking and destroying the neutral nation. Like Xander and the Nohrian army, he is unaware that invisible soldiers from Valla are responsible for destroying the town. After the battle, Ryoma and Xander continue to maintain their exchange of hostile blows. Azura intervenes by singing a melody to calm their enraged minds. Ryoma is later notified of the Avatar's actions by Azura and the others, and although initially hesitant to believe the Avatar's claims of the true enemy, he decides to do so after being convinced by Scarlet. The Avatar later asks Ryoma if he is in possession of any information pertaining to an enigmatic "dragon". Unable to answer their question, he directs them to the Rainbow Sage before returning to Hoshido. Back home, he helps Yukimura repel a Nohrian attack, and after clearing the area of hostiles, tells him that he will be accompanying the Avatar on their mysterious mission. Hinoka follows him and the two arrive to help the Avatar and their army repel an attack by Nohrian forces led by Hans. After Anankos is killed, Ryoma and Xander create a new bond between their countries and forge new ties with the newly-reinstated kingdom of Valla led by the Avatar. He formally becomes the new King of Hoshido sometime after. Paralogue Upon receiving word that his son 東雲 has gone missing from his Deeprealm in Paralogue 7, Ryoma shares his anxiety with Takumi, who promptly spreads the news to the rest of the Avatar's army. Shortly after, while the army is crossing through the White Sands, Ryoma catches sight of Shiro in the midst of a scuffle with Tarba's bandit gang. Rushing to Shiro's aid, Ryoma and the Avatar's army manage to defeat Tarba and rescue Shiro. Following the end of the battle, Ryoma confronts Shiro and chastises him for his recklessness. When faced with Shiro's heated rebuttal that he has been largely absent in his upbringing and that he should have made known his identity to Shiro, Ryoma reveals a desire to protect him from the dangers associated with his position as an heir to the throne of Hoshido. He then makes the decision to permit Shiro to fight alongside him, intending for his son to learn the true gravity of his royal identity through firsthand experience. 個性 In line with his position as the direct successor to the helm of 白夜王國, Ryoma cuts a figure of calm collectedness, keenly scrupulous as he rigorously analyses the innumerable situations that he finds himself mired in before finalizing any decisions. This greatly contributes to this aura of charisma and wisdom that he is known to exude, one that sees many turning to him for his sagely advice in his support conversations. Adept in the art of war, this, combined with his shrewd sense of insight and intelligence, has helped Ryoma to lead the Hoshidan army to victory in the campaigns that they have participated in. Further complementing his astute skill as a battle tactician is that of his skill with the sword, one that is regarded to be unparalleled throughout the kingdom of Hoshido. He often serves as a comforting voice to the Avatar's insecurities during the war in both the ''Birthright and Revelation routes, usually reminding them that he has put his full trust in them as well as the rest of the army. Consequently, due to Ryoma seemingly appearing to be perfection incarnate, both his brother and son feel insecure and inferior to him. His undying will makes him the last one to give up out of everyone in the army. His birthday is May 1. 在遊戲中 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;白夜武士 :白夜王國的王子，神器雷神刀的主人。個性剛直，宛如武士道精神的化身。登場作品：Fire Emblem Fates. 基礎數據 稀有度： 劍 |Skill= 雷神刀 星影 }} 技能 武器 奧義 被動 ''聖火降魔錄if 基礎數據 |-|Birthright Chapter 6= 劍 - B |Item= 雷神刀 }} |-|Birthright Chapter 13/Revelation Chapter 16= 劍 - B |Item= 雷神刀 Master Seal (Revelation only) }} 作為敵人 Conquest Chapter 6 - Embrace the Dark |-|All Difficulties= 劍 - C |Item= 雷神刀 }} Conquest Chapter 12 - Bitter Intrigue |-|Normal= 劍 - B |Item= 雷神刀 Secret Book (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= 劍 - B |Item= 雷神刀 Secret Book (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= 劍 - S |Item= 雷神刀 Secret Book (Dropped) }} Conquest Chapter 25 - Ryoma |-|Normal= 劍 - S |Item= 雷神刀 Dracoshield (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= 劍 - S |Item= 雷神刀 Dracoshield (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= 劍 - S |Item= 雷神刀 Dracoshield (Dropped) }} Revelation Chapter 6 - Into The Ground |-|Normal= 劍 - B |Item= 雷神刀 }} |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= 劍 - S |Item= 雷神刀 }} Revelation Chapter 13 - A Lost Peace |-|Normal= 劍 - B |Item= 雷神刀 }} |-|Hard= 劍 - B |Item= 雷神刀 }} |-|Lunatic= 劍 - S |Item= 雷神刀 }} Xenologue 20 - End: Lost in the Waves |-|Normal= 劍 - S |Item= Silver Katana }} |-|Hard= 劍 - S |Item= Silver Katana }} |-|Lunatic= 劍 - S |Item= Silver Katana }} 進階數據 |60% |55% |5% |65% |65% |55% |35% |35% |} *'Note:' Growth rates are based on the character in their base class. Max Stat Modifiers | +1 | 0 | +2 | +1 | +1 | -2 | -2 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Orochi * 陽炎 * 朧 * Rinkah * 風花 * 剎那 * 菲利西亞 * 阿庫婭 * Mozu * 艾麗澤 (Revelation) * 卡美拉 (Revelation) Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * 馬克斯 (Revelation) * Silas * 火乃香 * 拓海 * 櫻 * 彩造 * 東雲 * 詩格萊 (If Ryoma is his father) * Kana (If Ryoma is his father) Overview Base Class Set Ryoma, unlike most other pre-promoted late-game units, is a superb combatant. Compared to his other Samurai brethren, 風花 and 日向, Ryoma far exceeds both of them, possessing solid Strength, Skill and Speed. Ryoma's only main concern lies in his defenses, but given his balanced growths in other departments, this fact will not prove to be too detrimental to him. Combined with his personal skill Bushido, one that increases his ability to perform critical attacks by 10%, raise the damage he deals by 2 and reduces damage sustained by 2, Ryoma makes for a strong frontline attacker, though he will need to be in Attack or Guard Stance to a lower level or equal level unit in order to use it. Ryoma's personal weapon, 雷神刀, further bolsters his combat prowess, raising his Strength by 4. This, combined with the katana's high Might and ability to execute double attacks and activate offensive skills even at a range, makes him an incredibly useful ally and also a deadly enemy to face. When reclassing Ryoma, it is best to keep the Raijinto in his inventory as, regardless if his current base class can use Swords or not, Raijinto passively gives him its bonus so long as he has it in his inventory. Ryoma starts off with the Samurai skills Duelist's Blow and Vantage. Duelist's Blow helps him to better avoid enemy retaliations when initiating battle, while Vantage may prove critical to him when he is low on HP, as he will most likely kill his attacker unless they are using Spy weaponry. Vantage makes him particularly dangerous in tandem with his Raijinto as he can safely initiate combat at range during the enemy's turn, making him slightly problematic to face, especially in Conquest where he is an enemy. When he first joins, Ryoma is a mere few levels away from learning Astra, a superb offensive skill that allows its user to perform five consecutive strikes. When used in conjunction with Raijinto, Ryoma will be able to inflict massive amounts of damage upon his opponents. Further down the line, Ryoma will be able to learn Swordfaire, a skill that further boosts the strength of his attacks. Ryoma can also reclass into his base class set's other option, the Master of Arms. The first skill he can learn in this class, Seal Strength, allows him to act as a debuffing unit by reducing the Strength of enemies. Life and Death is the second skill that he stands to learn, one that is good for players looking to capitalize on Ryoma's attack, as his impressive attack can allow him to easily take out dangerous opponents with ease. Secondary Class Set Ryoma's secondary class set is the Sky Knight class set, entailing the Falcon Knight and Kinshi Knight promotions. Due to Ryoma always joining in a promoted class, the Sky Knight base class will never be open, but the skills can still be learned from it in the promotions. In this class line, he fares well in most areas compared to his clear competitor 椿; while he lacks in Health, Magic and Defense growths compared to Subaki, he shines in all other areas, either beating or matching Subaki in them. His growths all around are rather balanced, with the exception of his Defense and Resistance, which are both below 50%; however, his high Speed can make up for this due to him dodging most attacks. For skills, Ryoma first learns Darting Blow from Sky Knight, which can be useful against higher Speed enemies, but is ultimately not too useful due to his already high Speed growth; after that, he learns Camaraderie, which is the only self-healing skill available to him, but it isn't too noticeable due to the requirement of being near allies and the minor amount of Health healed. From the promotions, neither are particularly useful in terms of growths; Falcon Knight merely increases his Magic growth slightly, which isn't useful due to Ryoma's poor Magic growth in the first place; Kinshi Knight, on the other hand, sacrifices Strength, Luck and Resistance growth for a small boost to Skill. However, as a Falcon Knight, Ryoma can merely continue his playstyle as a Sky Knight due to the lack of stat reductions, while Kinshi Knight emphasises equipping Ryoma with less accurate weapons with high Might to make up for his reduction of Strength. For skills, in Falcon Knight, Ryoma first learns 速度支援, which can be useful for boosting the Speed of slower units, but isn't too useful due to Ryoma not fitting a support role well; also, he learns Warding Blow, which can be useful on his turn even if you bring it back to his base class set due to it making up for his semi-lacklustre Resistance growth. From Kinshi Knight, Ryoma first learns Air Superiority to help deal with airborne enemies; this can be beneficial, due to the high hit and dodge rates of enemies like other Kinshi Knights; secondly, he learns Amaterasu, providing a passive healing area of effect ability to help any units who can't reach a healer. Buddy Class Sets *Silas/馬克斯 - Silas and Xander offers Ryoma the Cavalier class set, one that includes the Paladin and Great Knight classes. While the Cavalier class does not provide any useful skills for Ryoma, the promoted classes do. From the Paladin class, Ryoma can grab Defender to boost his stats, although the effectiveness of the skills will wear out as he levels up. Aegis, conversely, helps him to sustain less damage, especially from Master Ninjas and Snipers who will most likely hit him with their accurate weapons. His high Skill stat will ensure that he activates this skill often. From the Great Knight class, Ryoma can learn Armored Blow to help him better endure damage from physical attacks. He will also be able to learn 月光, an offensive skill that will aid him greatly when fending against high-Defense opponents. *拓海 - Takumi offers Ryoma the Archer class set, encompassing the Sniper and Kinshi Knight promotions. From the Archer class, Ryoma can learn Skill +2 to increase his chances of activating skills, although as he levels up, it will eventually lose its effectiveness. He can also learn Quick Draw to further boost his offense when he initiates a battle. From the Sniper class, Certain Blow will help ensure that he will hit more often. Bowfaire is almost completely useless to him, because of his Raijinto, unless he is reclassed into a Bow Knight (which requires him to get an S Rank with a female Avatar) *彩造 - Saizo offers Ryoma the Ninja class set, including the Master Ninja and Mechanist promotions. The only useful skill that Ryoma can derive from the Ninja class is Poison Strike, which will help soften up an enemy should he not be able to kill them in battle. From the Master Ninja class, he can learn Lethality to kill opponents in a single fatal blow and Shurikenfaire to boost his damage with Shuriken, although he will need to stay in this class if he is to use his Raijinto in battle. From the Mechanist class, Ryoma can learn Golembane and Replicate. Golembane is almost useless as there are very few puppet-related enemies encountered in the game, while Replicate allows him to create clones that allow the player to utilize him more often in battle for their strategies. Marriage Options *Female Avatar - Depending on the player's secondary class set, either Ryoma's offense or defense will be boosted. Such examples include the Knight class set, where he can learn Pavise from the General class to help protect him from Swordcatcher- using units (especially those with offensive skills). It is advised for the player to pick a secondary class set that Ryoma cannot normally access so that he can benefit off the class' skills: this includes the aforementioned Knight, Dark Mage, Monk, Thief, Mercenary, etc. *Rinkah - Rinkah provides Ryoma with the Oni Savage class set, encompassing the Blacksmith and Oni Chieftain promotions. From the Oni Savage class, Ryoma can learn Seal Resistance and 衝撞, neither of which is of much use to him. From the Blacksmith class, Ryoma will learn one of the class' most important skills, Lancebreaker. This skill helps him fend against Swordcatcher users who will otherwise be able to inflict heavy damage on him. From the Oni Chieftain class, Death Blow will further increase his critical rates and Counter to punish melee attackers. *朧 - Oboro provides Ryoma with the Spear Fighter class set, encompassing the Spear Master and Basara promotions. From the Spear Fighter class, Ryoma can learn Swap to exchange locations with a nearby ally, although this is completely useless if he is not near anyone. He can also learn Seal Defense, a skill that allows him to weaken foes sufficiently for weaker allies to defeat. From the Basara class, Ryoma can learn Rend Heaven, an offensive skill that has a good activation rate if he is in a Skill-proficient class. He can also learn Quixotic to further boost his skill activation rates. From the Spear Master class, Ryoma can learn Seal Speed and Lancefaire, both of which will not help him as much due to his excellent offense and the inability to use Raijinto unless reclassed into a Paladin or Great Knight from getting an A+ support with Silas or Xander. *卡美拉 (Revelation only) - Camilla provides Ryoma with the Wyvern Rider class set, encompassing the Wyvern Lord and Malig Knight promotions. From the Wyvern Rider class, Ryoma can learn Strength +2 for a small boost in his attack, and 衝敵斬 for a risk/reward strategy. From the Wyvern Lord set, he can learn 防守支援, which is somewhat pointless due to being his only rally skill. Swordbreaker allows him to deal with sword-using foes more effectively. From the Malig Knight class, he can learn Savage Blow to deal area-of-effect damage against nearby enemies at the end of the battle. When combined with Poison Strike from the Ninja class (A+ support with Saizo), Ryoma can deal 40% damage towards his primary target if he is unable to kill them, though his naturally high damage is more then enough to kill most foes in one battle. Trample adds extra damage whenever he fights non-mounted foes. ''聖火降魔錄無雙 基礎數據 劍 - E |Item = 雷神刀 }} Supports * Corrin * Lianna * 里昂 * 蒂亞莫 * 庫洛武 * 馬爾斯 * 安娜 名言 ''Fates :Ryoma/Fates Quotes 英雄雲集 :Ryoma/Heroes Quotes ''Warriors'' :Ryoma/Warriors Quotes 可能結局 Ryoma - Peerless Samurai : Upon ascending the throne, Ryoma ushered in a new era of peace and prosperity throughout the world. Generations later, scholars would praise him for surpassing even King Sumeragi's great legacy. ; Ryoma and Avatar (Birthright) : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule led to an era of unprecedented prosperity. Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Ryoma and Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule led to an era of unprecedented peace. ; Ryoma and 阿庫婭 : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule led to an era of unprecedented prosperity. There are few records of Azura beyond her marriage. She remains a historical mystery. ; Ryoma and 卡美拉 : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule led to an era of unprecedented prosperity. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Ryoma and 艾麗澤 : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule led to an era of unprecedented prosperity. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Ryoma and 菲利西亞 : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule led to an era of unprecedented prosperity. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Ryoma and 風花 : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule led to an era of unprecedented prosperity. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Ryoma and 陽炎 : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule lead to an era of unprecedented prosperity. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Ryoma and Mozu : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule lead to an era of unprecedented prosperity. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Ryoma and 朧 : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule led to an era of unprecedented prosperity. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Ryoma and Orochi : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule lead to an era of unprecedented prosperity. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. ; Ryoma and Rinkah : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule lead to an era of unprecedented prosperity. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. ; Ryoma and 剎那 : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule lead to an era of unprecedented prosperity. Records show his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. Smash Bros. Series Ryoma appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS as a collectable Trophy and was released on February 3, 2016 alongside the release of Corrin. His trophy features him wielding 雷神刀 3DS Info 語源 Ryōma is a Japanese given name. It can be written with several kanji, including 龍馬 (which directly translate to "dragon" and "horse"). 軼事 *Ryoma's artwork depicts him wielding the 雷神刀. *Ryoma is the only one of the Hoshidan Royalty Siblings to start out in a promoted class. *Ryoma is the only royal sibling whose retainers share the same starting class. *Ryoma placed as the 6th most popular male in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. **Ryoma placed 9th in the character popularity poll issued by Famitsu. **Ryoma placed 8th in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream, he was tied in this spot with 零. *Ryoma shares his English voice actor, Matthew Mercer, with 淺間, 詩格萊, and 庫洛武 from Awakening. **Ryoma shares his Japanese voice actor, Yuichi Nakamura, with Barry Goodman from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. *According to the Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Book, Ryoma’s "mane" is apparently inspired by the headpiece worn by Takeda Shingen in a TV Drama that Kozaki had watched before. In Ryoma’s case, however, it’s his real hair. The interviewer then commented on how some players were actually surprised to find out that it is actually his real hair when they met Ryoma in the Hot Spring. *Ryoma shares his critical quote "You've breathed your last!" with his retainers 陽炎 and 彩造. *During Ryoma's english support conversation with Xander, there is a typo with Ryoma saying "Afer..." instead of "After". **In the same conversation, there is a continuity error in which Ryoma mentions Valla without being cursed. 圖片 Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色 Category:聖火降魔錄無雙 Characters